you're gonna burn the house down
by justalittle l o o n y
Summary: and if they keep burning, they're going to start a fire. -series of drabbles based around a NextGen facebook roleplay- rated m because i'm paranoid.
1. DawsonJackie

So, like it says on the tin, this is a series of drabbles based off of a facebook roleplaying game some other authors and I do.

So most characters will be OCs, and you won't recognize them.

I'll tell you some basic facts about the characters featured before each drabble.

**Dedicated to my lovely people over at the RP- you're all marvelous.**

* * *

><p>Name: Dawson Nott<p>

House: Slytherin

Age: seventeen/eighteen

Faceclaim: Chace Crawford

Played By: Mad {chasingafterstarlight}_  
><em>

_..._

Name: Jackie Jordan

House: Gryffindor

Age: seventeen/eighteen

Faceclaim: Tessa Thompson

Played By: Me _  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>he keeps telling himself he's not the desperate type._

…

He doesn't particularly _care_ when he hears the rumor about Jordan and Price getting caught in the Astronomy Tower. Sure it's a bit weird to find out that Jordan _is _lesbian, after all his taunts, (and all the rumors about him&her) but Price snogs someone new every week, boy or girl, so it's not exactly exciting, as Adele would put it.

_/but somehow, she's got him looking through blinds_

But still, he's curious, so he asks Price, and of course she starts smirking and saying he _likes _Jordan, of all people, and maybe he should do something about it? And besides, if they did anything, she wouldn't tell him about it. She implies that they screwed, and this odd little twinge gets him.

Jordan's a virgin, as he reminds himself every so often, and he highly doubts Price is the type to put out candles and fuck her by the sunset, so he almost wants to punch the smirking girl in front of him. It's not because he feels sorry for Jordan, or even that he feels anything at all, he just kind of cares about what girls want deep down inside, and it's just kind of cruel to take someone's virginity in that way. Instead he scowls and walks away.

_/he tries to forget everything that isn't her_

So he steels himself up for failure and asks Jordan if they did do it, because sometimes he does care, dammit, and _maybejustmaybe _he might feel someth- no. He's Dawson Nott, and he doesn't feel.

Her reply is a smirk and the same question Price asked. "Why do you care?" It occurs to him that maybe Price and Jordan could work, since they think along the same mindset, so he shuts out his kindasortof feelings and replies with his own smirk.

"Just curious," he says coolly, leaning against a wall and winking at a passing fourth year.

She rolls her eyes. "Curious about my sex life? Yeah right, you have some ulterior motive, don't you?"

He keeps the smirk up, not really bothering to think about whether he _does_ have ulterior motives before he speaks. "Ulterior motive, Jordan? Never. I just wanted to know if you'd finally gotten some."

She glares at him, he can practically feel the burn, and lowers her voice to a deadly tone. "Again, why on this fucking earth would you care?"

Suddenly the implications of what she's asking hit him right over the head. Why does he care? It's as if his bubble of indifference and unfeeling smirks has popped, and a wave of emotions wash over him in a torrential downpour. _Shit._ What has happened to him? Why is he suddenly feeling? Why is the scarily intense gaze of Jordan's making him feel naked and scrutinized? He doesn't really have an answer, so he just does what he's always done best and leans down and snogs her.

…

_/he's not going home, 'cause he doesn't do well on his own._


	2. DimitriJackie

a/n:: so, rachel is an absolutely lovely person that you all should go and wish a happy birthday to (don't accept her gift of a rubber duck, though, you don't know where it's been). dimitri belongs to her (~lucky duck), jackie belongs to me and harry potter belongs to j.k. rowling.

jackie/dimitri- or, what happens when one wants to party and bullshit.

(I give that drunk sex spinning  
>Yeah I'm with you<br>So put your arms around me baby  
>We're tearing down the town<br>Cause that's just how we do)

* * *

><p>"Aw, fucking hell, what is this wall doing here?"<p>

-or, Jackie Jordan's first words as she woke up on a Saturday morning, feeling very naked, very hungover, and very squashed. Her eyes had opened to the sight of her peeling wallpaper (or rather, her brother's- she'd really have to talk to him about the upkeep of his apartment, seeing as he wasn't there eighty percent of the time). "And where the bloody fuck are my clothes?" she added as an afterthought, craning her neck to check that, indeed, she wasn't wearing any clothes of any sort.

"Fuck, it's early."

Jackie froze. What was that voice? She thought she might recognize it, but no- even she wouldn't- not a drunken hookup- not again.

"Alright, where's the tequila?"

There it was again, right next to her ear. Craning her neck, this time in the other direction, she attempted to twist around and confirm her suspicions. Yeah, it was true. Dimitri Coyne was lying in the bed next to her. "Shit," she voiced decisively, and this seemed to alert him to the fact that he was currently spooning with the tall, viciously swearing girl.

"Oh, hey Jacks, fancy another go?" He asked, finishing it with a wink, and she groaned.

"How are you both awake and sober enough to wink?" she asked, shoving him over so that she could lay down properly without his, er, morning wood pressing against her back. She watched him open his mouth, then decided she didn't really want to hear his answer to her rhetorical question. "Never mind." She groaned.

"Merlin, haven't heard that sound in nearly six hours," he said, grinning, and she slapped him (she wasn't exactly sure where, but she hoped it hurt).

"Shut it," she told him, frowning. "Ugh, this can't be happening. Not again."

"Again?" he asked, snaking his arm around to caress her stomach. "This has happened before? Funny, I feel like I'd remember that."

"No, not you," Jackie muttered impatiently, too annoyed by the situation to notice the way he was pulling her closer until- "DIM, I DON'T WANT YOUR DICK PRESSING INTO MY ASS, LET _GO_."

"Not me?" he asked, decidedly _not_ letting go and instead whispering in her ear. "This is unexpected."

Ceasing her struggles for a moment, Jackie glared at him. "How is that unexpected?" She wasn't virginal, damn it- Elena had said it, Freddie had said it, now Dimitri was saying it, but she _wasn't._ "I'm not a thirteen year old, Dim."

"There are thirteen year olds who have sex, Jacks," he said quietly, and she rolled her eyes, taking advantage of his sudden sobriety to shove his hand off of her stomach and roll back onto her back.

"Oh, come off it, Dim, don't be ridic- you're actually serious," she said, finishing in a quiet tone that matched his. "I don't mean to pry, well, actually, that's complete shit, of course I mean to pry, but… who was it?"

It was a few moments before he replied, and Jackie found herself wondering if her blunt routine had gone too far, before- "Jude Price."

"Wow," was all she had to say on the matter, and that was probably a good thing. After all, her hatred for all Slytherins hadn't been much of a secret, and while she'd sort of mellowed out on that since graduating, Jude Price still wasn't one of her favorite people. Add that on to what had happened in their attempt at a relationship and she became Bitch #1. "Well, can't say I have much experience with losing it early, considering it took me until around nine months ago-" she regretted the phrasing, half-imagining a baby popping out of her vagina shouting 'surprise!' "-but if it helps at all, I was drunk? With mine, I mean."

"It doesn't really," he said, looking over at her and smirking. "But it's definitely good blackmail." He looked himself over, his grin widening. "This is too, come to think of it."

"Dim, I swear to Merlin, if you even_ think_ about spreading this around, I'll castrate you-"

-or, the words that Jackie Jordan spoke before she attempted to punch Dimitri Coyne in the balls, somehow managed to grope him and ended up in the same place the following morning.

/she denies that the last part happened, of course.


End file.
